1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for a cell stack, a cell stack, a fuel cell device using the cell stack, and an electronic device using the fuel cell device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fuel cell includes a fuel cell unit having two separators and a membrane electrode bonded body sandwiched between the separators. The membrane electrode bonded body has an electrolyte film, and the film is provided at a first surface thereof with a hydrogen electrode and at a second surface thereof with an oxygen electrode. The separators are respectively formed with an anode gas flow-path and a cathode gas flow-path. Anode gas is supplied to the hydrogen electrode of the membrane electrode bonded body through the anode gas flow-path, and cathode gas is supplied to the oxygen electrode through the cathode gas flow-path.
Hydrogen gas supplied to the hydrogen electrode becomes hydrogen ions and electrons, the electrons move to the hydrogen electrode, and the hydrogen ions pass through the electrolyte film and moves to the oxygen electrode. At the oxygen electrode, the hydrogen ions which have passed through the electrolyte film, the electrons which have moved from the hydrogen electrode to the oxygen electrode through an external circuit, and oxygen gas supplied to the oxygen electrode react with one another to produce water. A moving energy of the electrons can be utilized as electric energy.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-35737, a cell stack is known in which a plurality of electricity generating cells are stacked, current collecting plates are disposed at both ends of the cell stack, a humidifier is disposed outside of the current collecting plates, and the electricity generating cells, the current collecting plates and the humidifier are sandwiched between a pair of fastening plates, and the fastening plates are fastened to each other by means of a bolt.